


Car Troubles

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a real dick, you know that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Troubles

In Stiles’s defense, he didn’t know that the Camaro belonged to _Derek_. 

All he knew was that some stranger’s car was parked outside his house from the time he got home from school to the time he left the next morning. He could have sworn that he saw the damn car at lacrosse practice, but he had just been body slammed by Jackson so he probably couldn’t trust his vision if the two Scotts were anything to go by. 

He figured that he was either being stalked by a very inexperienced stalker or one of his neighbors had gotten a new car and didn’t have room to park it in their driveway. So he took matters into his own hands and kindly asked everyone on the street to refrain from parking their vehicles in front of his house, thank you very much, it was very difficult to back out in the morning with a car right on the edge of his driveway. Unfortunately, that didn’t work too well as all of his neighbors just seemed confused and the car continued to show up. 

He couldn’t see inside because of the tinted windows but it didn’t seem to be doing anything and there wasn’t anyone inside by the looks of things, and even if there was they didn’t look to be doing much besides sitting in a car for twelve hours, so Stiles let it be. Sure, it was a pain in the ass to get his Jeep out every morning, but he managed. The whole situation pissed him off but he could keep it under control. That is, he _could_ until the morning it was parked in the _center of his goddamn driveway, what the fuck?_

That was the last straw. He had put up with this car’s bullshit for far too long. Before he could properly think about what he was doing, he grabbed a silver sharpie and strode down the driveway, stopping in front of the passenger side window and uncapping the sharpie with much more force than was necessary. He was halfway through drawing a dick when he heard the driver door slam shut and looked up to see a very angry Derek standing across the car from him.

“…oops?”

“Why are you drawing a dick on my car in permanent marker?” Derek growled, and Stiles didn’t have to see his hands to know that his claws were out.

“Why are you stalking me?” he retorted, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. There was an incredibly pissed werewolf glaring at him, he really shouldn’t try to aggravate the guy even more.

“Stiles,” he said, as though it physically pained him to have to explain this, “There’s a rogue alpha wandering the town and you’re not a werewolf.”

“Oh.”

Stiles turned around and was about to go inside and die of shame when he found himself suddenly pressed against the car, one of Derek’s hands around his throat. “You’re a real dick, you know that?” he gasped out, trying to ignore the fact that he was starting to get hard. Derek smirked at him. 

“I don’t know, you seem to like being trapped between two cocks.”

If Derek hadn’t been holding him up, Stiles knew his knees would have given out with the surge of arousal that went straight to his dick. Derek leaned in, his mouth brushing against Stiles’s ear. “If you try to fuck up my car again, I’ll rip your throat out. _With my teeth,_ ” nipping at his neck.

Derek was gone in an instant, getting back into his car and leaving Stiles to stumble back to his house with a hand between his thighs.


End file.
